Spy vs Spy: Hypno Hype
by GarnetChild346
Summary: A naga named Flora witnesses the two Spies fighting, then manages to meet up with the Black Spy, Ben. Unbeknownst to Ben and the White Spy, Will, she has some hypnotic tricks up her sleeve...


A female naga lay in a tree, half her tail wrapped around the branch and the other half around her, to use as a resting place. She had red hair, collected into a bun and a braid held by several reeds. The pattern on her tail had a red line running alone the spine of the tail, black stripes and blue skin. Her breasts were covered by scales, and wrapped around those breasts was bandages. Her name was Flora, and she was a mischievous-but not evil-snake. She was snapped from a daydream by the sound of gunshots from two different directions. Yawning, Flora stretched and looked on downward to see the show.

Two men;-Spies, to be exact-One dressed in black, the other in white, were having a gun battle. Black was loosing; awfully. The gun show was quite boring, truthfully; it didn't last as long as Flora had wanted it too. Flora watched as Black cursed White, ensuing nothing but evil laughter from White's side. She silently slithered after a retreating Black, interested in what kind of...mental resistance he had. She followed him to a clearing where he sat on a log that some humans came and chopped a week earlier. Now, just to wait for an opportune moment.

Ben, which was the name of the Black spy, put his hands on his cheeks. He and the White Spy, Will, were always fighting, so much so he'd nearly forgotten why. Every day, regardless, was the same thing; get up, get killed, kill him, either get praised or yelled at, then reset. "What's the point," He sighed sadly. "Even if I win most the time, I get yelled at by my government and then I start the process again the next morning..."

He heard the rustling of grass nearby. He perked his head nervously. "W-Will? Was...was that you...?" He called.

No one acknowledged his question. Gulping, Ben got up and pulled out a gun, pointing it at the area he heard rustling in. "C-come out," He said in distress. "P-put any weapons you have down on the g-ground...and c-come out with your h-hands in the air...b-be warned that any movements t-to startle or h-harm me will l-leave me no choice b-but to open f-fire."

Ben heard a woman sigh; then out came a lady with red hair with her hands up. Well, the lady was Flora but Ben didn't know this, and he hadn't seen her tail. "Alright, alright. You got me. No more hide-and-seek for us." She responded.

Ben sighed and relief drew his gun back, placing it back in his pocket. "Thank god, your not Will...I was scared for a second, there."

"Will?" She questioned. "Oh, no, my names not Will! It's Flora!"

"Flora," Ben repeated. "That's a nice name for a lady such as yourself."

"Aaaaaw, thank you~!" Flora said, blushing and swaying her hips side to side. "Your too kind~."

"I normally am a nice guy once I get to know you. Unless of course I hate you. Like Will."

"Ohhhh, really?" Flora said. "Were you and Will the two guys who were having a gun fight, cause, I was sitting in a tree and relaxing when I heard gunshots and I saw you two and you were retreating so I like...followed you here."

"Yeah, we were...wait, you were resting in the tree I was behind? I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Ben asked.

"Wake me up? No, no! I was just daydreaming and I happened to notice you two." Flora acknowledged with a smile.

"Oh, that good," Ben smiled. "I didn't want to have a rude first impression."

"Rude? You were actually quite nice," Flora commented.

Ben then remembered what he was upset about and turned his pointy nose downward, looking away.

"Hey," Flora said. "Why are sad all the sudden?"

"I just...nothing," Ben said quietly.

"No, come here," Flora said quietly, beckoning him. "Tell me what's wrong..."

Ben came over, then sighed and looked down. "Everyday is the same thing. I get up and fight Will then get praised or yelled at by my government and then I go home and reset the process. It's just the same, stressful process. I'm tired of it, but I only do it to support my own needs..."

"That doesn't sound fun at all," Flora said quietly. "What if you could forget it, just for a few hours of restful sleep...that would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"I'd give the world for it," Ben sighed again. "I'm always so tired, and sleep in the middle of the day would be niiIIII SNI SNIH SNIH SNAAAA...!" Ben finally took notice to Flora's snake tail and completely panicked.

"I was wondering when you'd notice that," Flora said, beginning to coil around him.

"Eeeeehghhhgh..." Ben said, not really being able to speak properly from shock.

_...I don't think he can grammar anymore. Hopefully when he's hypnotized he'll get his speak back, _Flora thought.

"It's not slimy," Flora said, "And I'm not gonna shed on you. Look," She stopped his coiling and wrapped the end of her tail around his hand. "Feel it."

"Nggghhhhnnnn...?" Ben slightly panicked at first, then felt her skin. No, it wasn't slimy. It was smooth, silky-like...

Flora let Ben feel her skin and let him realize she was just giving him a hug consoling hug. He let go of the end of her tail and hugged her tail. Her coils suitably coiled around him and to his surprise held him up even though he was leaning forward. Her tail wrapped his shoulders and neck, and for once in his life he didn't feel nervous or afraid of being held like this. He most have dozed off, because he felt Flora nudge him once or twice and he woke up standing straight up. "Wh-wha...?" He said.

She chuckled slyly. "And now comes my favorite part." She said, maintaining eye contact with Ben.

Ben knew exactly what she was going to do. He became nervous and began to fidget.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Flora said.

"Y-your gonna...use...hypnosis...!"

"What?" Flora said.

"Hypnosis...!"

"Diagnosis?"

"Hyp...no...sis...!" Ben was too panicked to be frustrated.

"Hype? No...hypno! Hypnosis! You guessed it!" Flora became happy.

"I gotta say Ben, just then you inspired me. Gave me the intuition to do things people won't expect from me. That intuition is what I'm gonna thank you for." Flora commented.

"...So...your not gonna hypnotize me...?" Ben said.

Flora was quiet at first. "...No."

Ben became hopeful. "So...you'll let me go...!?"

"No, I WILL hypnotize you," Flora said, leaning in a swirling her eyes. "I was just paying you a compliment."

Her eyes were a narrow slit that generated the swirls; black, white, black, white, so on and so forth. Ben's eyes followed the pattern; becoming a narrow slit and then repeating the pattern black, white, black, white. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing seemed to come out.

"Forget everything that has given you stress, pain or misery in your life, Ben. For here, in my coils, there is nothing but the bliss you feel. Nothing but the relaxed, pleasant bliss that consumes you. This bliss, it erases all those annoying thoughts and pops those resistant bubbles, leaving nothing but the fog in your head."

"...Tho...ughtssss...?" Ben quietly said. "...F...og..."

"Yessssssssssss," Flora said. "Hissssssssssssss thossssssssse wordssssssssss with me..."

"Hssssssssssss...hsssssssssss..." Ben hissed quietly, his eyes drooping low.

Flora giggled and took off his hat, stroking his hair, causing Ben to fall even deeper into his trance. "Your sssssssso preciousssssssss~!" She giggled.

"...Pr...eci...ousssssssssss..." He repeated. He then yawned, and his trance growing even more so. Flora wasn't done, though. Not yet.

"Ben," She said, her eyes ceasing their swirls. "Your little...friend there. Will."

"...W...ill..." Ben repeated.

"Yesssss, him. Do me one final favor; bring him to me...when I have him, you can indulge your trancsssse and ssssleep all you like..." Flora opened her coils and allowed Ben to get out. Ben mindlessly walked away from her coils and back onto the path. His eyes stopped swirling and merely became dull and lifeless.

"Now just to sit pretty and wait," Flora said.

-

"What do you want Ben?" Will said, without looking at the Black Spy.

"I wanna...ssshow you sssomething..." Ben said.

Will looked at Ben, cocking his eyebrow. "And how do I know this 'sssomething', isn't a trap?"

"...It'sss a perssson. Named...Flora..." Ben said slowly.

"...Flora."

"Yessssss..."

"...Well, I'll believe you for you." Will said. "Where is she?"

"...Follow. Me..." Ben turned around and led Will away. Will couldn't help but notice how he walked side to side, kind of like how a snake slithers. He was mumbling 's' sounds, hissing quietly to himself.

...Was Ben on _drugs?_

They finally came to clearing, and Ben called out, "Floooooraaaaa...I brought...Will..."

"Good boy."

Before Will could process what was happening, a large snake tail with a red stripe along the spine, striped black along the sides of blue skin wrapped tightly around him and Ben. Ben smiled wide, his eyes beginning to swirl black and white and his pupils becoming slits.

"_What?!_" Will breathed. He turned to Ben to try and wake him up. "Ben! BEN!" He hissed. Ben, however, was unresponsive. He only smiled and watched as a red haired lady came into sight.

Will growled. _A naga! She's got Ben under her spell...shit, now I'm next! _Will pondered this silently as she came close to Ben.

"I knew you'd bring him!" She said, patting his head. Ben only smiled, and the lady-Flora, Will assumed-leaned close, whispering in a silvery voice. "Now, you just indulge in your trance. Doze off if you please, but don't entirely go to sleep..."

She then leaned away and slithered towards Will.

"..._Flora_," Will growled.

"Yup, that's my name!" Flora said proudly.

"...I don't know what kind of spell you've put Ben under, but it won't work on me." Will said.

"Oh yes it will, my dear," Flora said with a smile. "If it works on Ben, it works on you."

Will sneered. "_Try me._" He challenged.

Not daring to back down, Flora gazed into his eyes, but Will shut them before Flora's could start swirling.

"Hm...I see then." She said. Flora began to swirl her eyes, with Will's still shut, but this time, she used her thumb and index finger to force his eyes open. Flora kept his eyes open, long enough for him to become entranced.

"Whuh...?!" Will tried to shake it off, but it began to consume him like it had Ben. His eyes copied her swirls, and he began to fall into a trance.

"Hussssshhhh," Flora hissed. "Forget everything that has given you stress, pain or misery in your life, Will. For here, in my coils, there is nothing but the bliss you feel. Nothing but the relaxed, pleasant bliss that consumes you. This bliss, it erases all those annoying thoughts and pops those resistant bubbles, leaving nothing but the fog in your head."

"Noooo...I won't...fall...for it..." Will slurred.

"You won't? Pay attention to your feelings. Your relaxed. Your comfortable. You'll do anything your told."

"No...no...liar, I...I...I feel...relaxed, comfortable...do as I'm told..."

Flora smirked. Finally, both her victims were under. "Good...now...both of you, look at me..."

Ben woke more gradually, then looked up at Flora, his eyes heavy. Will simply stared, his eyes not quite as heavy, but they weighed quite a bit.

"When you wake up, you will not feel the urge to attack me or feel angry about what I've done. Is that clear?"

They nodded, Ben more slowly then Will.

"Good. That makes me safe then...now both of you; go to sleep. Not all at once though: just slowly and surely let sleep come until you are certain you are ready to fall into slumber."

Ben yawned and laid his head against her coils, breathing gently. Will began to grow sleepier and sleepier, growing to be almost as sleepy as Ben, slowly but surely, like Flora had stated. He, too, yawned and laid back, his eyes growing heavy, then closing slowly.

The two fell asleep after fifteen minutes. After they had fallen, Flora smirked and gave the victory chuckle. "Snake power," She hissed playfully.


End file.
